Everybody Talks
by Jeshia
Summary: "Let me guess, it's sometimes hard getting to know people when you're the Natsu Dragneel?" Since moving to Magnolia for her studies, Lucy Heartfilia created a clear pathway for what she wanted in life. That was until the meddling of Cana Alberona, and life taking an unexpected turn after meeting Natsu Dragneel, the new rising star in the football world. AU - modern Magnolia.
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

_December 16__th__, Amaryllis, Heartfilia Konzern, _

"Miss Heartfilia! Miss Heartfilia! You have mail," Lucy hadn't heard the door to the study open nor the maid until she spoke.

"Oh Spetto! It must be my offers for university," her face brightened as the elder woman handed her the envelopes. Shuffling through the three enclosed envelopes, a large smile appeared on the eighteen year olds face. Holding her breath, she placed the two other envelopes down. They clearly did not matter as much as the one she held in her hand, her spare hand hovered over the envelope knife.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Spetto asked, conflict flickering over the younger girls eyes.

"I'm… I'm afraid they didn't accept me," Lucy commented. "I probably wasn't good enough to even get in," she chewed on her bottom lip.

"What are you talking about dear? You passed high school with one of the highest scores in your year level," Spetto's hands rested on Lucy's shoulders. "Why on earth wouldn't you be good enough? And even if they do think that, they're the ones missing out," Spetto's words made Lucy smile again.

Taking a deep breath Lucy clutched the blunt knife, slicing open the envelope perfectly. The process of taking the piece of paper out - that very same paper which would determine her future - seemed like forever. Her eyes scanned over the paper promptly, letting out a sharp gasp when her eyes found the words she had been waiting to see for the past month.

The blonde shot out of her seat squealing, her arms wrapped around Spetto as she cried tears of joy onto the elder woman's shoulders. "I've been accepted," her words muffled.

"I told you," Spetto held her closer. "Of course The University of Magnolia would want someone as bright and as special as you," Spetto reassured the young woman she practically raised.

Lucy Heartfilia would always remember and cherish December the sixteenth as the day her life began.

* * *

><p><em>December 16<em>_th__, Magnolia Town, Magnolia Town Hospital _

The maternity wing of the Magnolia Town Hospital had been eerily quiet, which only frustrated the rose haired male sitting in the waiting room to no end. His face had been covered by his hands as his elbows dug into his thighs, he was tired and worn out. His head lifted up once he felt a hand on his leg, his green eyes meeting bright blue ones. He winced slightly, feeling disappointment ooze out of her.

"How is she," he managed to whisper.

"Well… it's not every day you give birth to your boyfriend's child without said boyfriend being there," she replied. Her eyes softened as Natsu let out a deep sigh, placing his head into his hands.

"What about the baby, Mira? Is it a boy or girl? No one's talking to me," he stared at her from the corner of his eyes. "How was it?"

"She's happy Natsu, that's what you wanted to hear? Because she is, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy six hours ago. He weighs four kilos and is fifty five centimeters long," she answered his questions with ease. Placing a hand on his shoulders she continued, "She named him Kaisen."

"Just like we agreed."

Natsu sat back placing his hands in his laps, taking in everything Mirajane had told him. He was a father to a healthy baby boy, smiling to himself he stood up readying himself to see his child and girlfriend only to be pulled back into the chair.

"Also she is extremely pissed off with you," Mira smiled acutely at him.

"What?" he shouted.

"Natsu," a deep voice sternly called out to the young man. Quickly both Natsu and Mira fixed their gazes to the owner of the voice.

"Where in a hospital son, you shouldn't be shouting," the man walked up to the pair taking a seat next to Natsu.

"Mr Dragneel what a pleasure it is to see you," Mira sweetly said. "Lisanna said that she's also upset with you," the elder man's mouth hung open unsure of what to say.

Natsu turned and glared at his father, crossing his arms in the process. It was Igneel and Kaisen's fault, he concluded, because Kaisen wasn't supposed to be born for another two weeks. And it was his father who forced him to leave Lisanna for the national tour.

But he knew what Igneel would say to him in return, if he wanted to be the best of the best he had to sacrifice. And that it was his fault Lisanna fell pregnant anyway…

"Mr Natsu Dragneel," the Nurse standing by the reception called. "Would you like to see your son?"

Running a hand through his hair he stood up making his way to follow the nurse, Igneel gave him one last reassuring pat on the back telling him what he had been for the past nine months.

"We'll work it out together as a family," was the elder man's reply.

Natsu Dragneel would always remember the dread and excitement he felt on December the sixteenth, and the challenge he'd face from then on.

_**/TBC/**_


	2. In Deep

The sun shone brightly through Lucy's room as she laid on her bed, finishing off one of the many novels Levy had listed for her to read. It was perfectly quiet in the apartment she shared, with her three closest friends. From what she knew Erza had met up with Levy at the Library, and Juvia was at work. Lucy took a deep breath. She hardly ever had days to herself since the four of them moved in together, but she was thankful for them.

The feeling of her phone vibrating on her lap, startled the blonde. She peered at her phone, as a message box flash on her screen. Lucy pursed her lips as she placed a bookmark in the novel, picking up her android, she swiped her finger across the screen. Fixed eyes scanning over the message.

_Guess whose back from Crocus! Meet me at the cafe ASAP xx _

"Cana," Lucy laughed. Before she swang her legs over her queen size bed, Lucy pushed her shoulders back stretching her whole body. She adjusted her skirt and ran her fingers through her hair, taking a look at herself in the mirror she nodded her head in approval._** 3pm,**_ she sneaked a quick look at the time, before she placed her phone in her oversized wallet and walked out of her room. With a click the apartment was securely locked, and Lucy made her way down to the Town Square.

The young heir had moved to Magnolia Town over three years ago and she had to admit, it was one of the most beautiful cities within the country of Fiore. The only possible exception was Crocus the capital city. Even though Magnolia Town was a lively place, the city was much more peaceful compared to the capital and the other major cities of Fiore.

It was one of the main factors as to why Lucy Heartfilia, had decided to move to Magnolia. That and the fact The University of Magnolia, had the best literature program out of all the other university she had received offers from. Magnolia was also far away from the Heartfilia Konzern, meaning her father wouldn't be shadowing her twenty-four seven.

When she reached the park Lucy continued on to Mane Street, one of the three streets that surrounded the park. Stopping in front of Mane Street Café, in other words Lucy's current work place. Pushing the door open Lucy smiled as her manager greeted her, he was sitting at a table with a few friends.

"Lucy, how are you?" the well-built blonde haired man who had just turned thirty, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. For someone who had recently became a father to twins, he didn't look a bit tired. Unless he was hiding it really well.  
>"Hey Laxus I've been pretty good," she poked his chest teasing the man in a friendly manner. "Been catching any sleep recently? Oh and Rina comes home today, you must be excited."<p>

He chuckled at the mention of his five year old daughter, for the past two weeks she was the name on the tip of his tongue. Rina had gone to Crocus for two weeks with her mother for the annual Fiore fashion week, where Cana was the star of the show. She was the most wanted and celebrated supermodel within Fiore, behind it girl Mirajane Strauss-Justine and her mother, Cornelia.

"Have you seen Cana yet? We're meeting up for coffee here," Lucy asked as Laxus shifted on his feet. The smell of Jamaican coffee beans finally filled Lucy's senses causing her eyes to flutter close, what she didn't expect was the husky laughter that also filled her sense immediately after. Her eyes shot open looking over busy café, all the costumers where chatting and laughing giving the shop the enjoyable and comfortable feeling it always had. But Lucy's eyes only searched for the laughter, which made something within her to bubble.

"Hey Lucy?" Laxus called her name.  
>"I'm sorry I kind of blanked out for a second, what was it you where saying?" she blinked a few times.<br>"I was saying I haven't seen Cana yet she was supposed to drop Rina off here thirty minutes ago," he shook his head. "I planned a full day out for just the two of us," Laxus peered out the window trying to catch sight of long brown hair.  
>"She'll be here soon," Lucy stopped searching the café for the mystery man to give her superior a warm smile.<p>

"_That's hilarious!"_ Lucy's smile faulted as her eyes begun searching again for that voice, she had never heard such warmth and joy from someone speaking and laughing. Yet there was more to it, something she couldn't quite pin.

Her eyes became frantic as she searched the room once more, finally resting her gaze on the table where Laxus had been sitting. Her warm brown eyes rested upon the young man with rose pink hair. He had handsome features with a strong jawline, sharp deep green eyes and a toothy smile that made Lucy's breath hitch. He was sitting with three men and a woman. The large built white haired man, had his arm draped over the woman crushing her into him as they continued laughing. The woman who had golden brown hair didn't look too please with whatever they were joking about. Her gaze trailed back to the pink haired man, bitting her bottom lip when his eyes met hers. He smirked at her giving her a wink, which caused Lucy to blush slightly.

The twenty year old hadn't noticed how quiet the café had become, she was too focused on calming her body down from reacting the way it was. _**Just because some extremely attractive guy, gave you eye contact and winked at you means nothing!**_ She told herself.

"Lucy!" arms wrapped around her waist.  
>"You're late," Lucy managed. Thankful those arm belonged to Cana, at her words the brunette beauty happily laughed.<br>"You're extremely late," came Laxus' booming voice.  
>"Sweetheart," Cana mockingly greeted Laxus.<br>"Where's Rina?" Lucy had looked at Cana, realising their daughter was no were to be seen.  
>"I left her with Gildarts for the weekend his going to bring her back Monday," she licked her lips. As soon as Laxus was about to mouth off to the brunette, the attention she placed on her ex disappeared within seconds, as she turned to look at Lucy.<br>"Lucy I have someone I want you to meet," Cana patted Laxus chest giving her friend a knowing smile.

"Seriously remember the last time you tried this," Lucy rolled her eyes finding her gaze turned back to the pink haired man. What she didn't expect, was for him to get out of his seat and walk over to where they were standing. Raising an eyebrow, Lucy shrugged it off. He was probably letting Laxus know he was leaving or something.

"Cana it's good to see your back," his arm slunk around her shoulders.  
>"Natsu," she elbowed the man. "How've you been," that smile didn't falter as Cana kept her gaze between Natsu and Lucy.<br>"I've been pretty good, but my day was especially turned upside down today when you called me and asked me to come down here," he sounded a bit conspicuous as his eyes flickered over Lucy every few seconds.  
>"Yeah she has a habit of doing that," Laxus muttered as Natsu let out a small chuckle.<br>"Oh really?" She rolled her eyes letting Laxus know she heard what he has said. "Well I so happened to bump into my dear friend Lucy here," she paused. "How rude of me, Lucy this is Natsu Dragneel, Natsu this is Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy snorted at Cana's words.

The blonde knew what was happening Cana was trying to set them up, Natsu also caught on but didn't say anything. Instead he gave Lucy his hand, hesitantly she placed hers in his giving him a firm handshake. She tried to ignore how warm and strong his hand felt wrapped over hers.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy," he gave her another toothy grin.  
>"You too Natsu." Neither of them noticed Cana's disappearing presence.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu was not happy that Cana Alberona-Clive, the daughter of one of his father's closet friend and the girl he grew up with was calling him at seven in the morning. He had Lisanna, Ace, Gajeel, Gray or Happy to do that for him, he needed no one else.<p>

"What," he answered the phone groggily.  
>"Oh did I wake you up?" she teased. He could practically feel and see her smirking through the other line, "It's just such a beautiful morning here in Crocus I just got back from a morning run." Natsu moved from the position of laying on his stomach to his back, flinging an arm over his eyes as the woman rambled on.<p>

"Anyway I'll be back in Magnolia Town by three, I want you to go down to the café," Natsu growled he knew exactly what she was doing.  
>"Cana I don't want you to hook me up with one of your ignorant model friends," he spat out. He could hear her click her tongue on the roof of her mouth, and sensed her roll her eyes at his words.<br>"Why would you think that? I want to see you Natsu it has almost been a month, I miss you," at her words he immediately felt bad for what he said. "Why do you always think the worst of me," she was clearly upset.

An upset Cana meant an angry Laxus, "I'm sorry Cana," he paused. "I didn't mean to sound like a jerk I've just had an off week," he was telling her the truth at least.  
>"Trouble with the coach or with Lisanna? I'll meet you there at three," excitement come back to her voice.<br>"You guessed it,"  
>"Exes they take up a majority of your time rig…."<br>"Yeah see you later," before she could comment on anything else he hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh.

Knowing Cana she probably wouldn't get to the café until three thirty, so Natsu opened his contacts. Freed and Elfman had been wanting to catch up for a while, so he sent them a message to meet him at the coffee shop at two. Once the messages where sent Natsu got out of his bed. Making his way past the kitchen, up the stairs and crept into his son's room. Sleeping on his bed was their cat Happy. He carefully sat on the bed placing a hand on his son's forehead, the little runt always looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

He'd always hope that Ace would look more like Lisanna than him, even now they weren't together anymore he still hoped he'd look like his mother. But he had Natsu's outstanding features, salmon hair and green eyes. Lisanna said he did have her nose and personality and in the end that's all that mattered. The four year old didn't flinch at the kiss his father placed on his forehead.

"You're up early," Natsu turned his gaze to the door way where his teammate stood.

"So are you," he replied.

"Went to the gym," he shrugged taking a step into Ace's room.

"Well I'm meeting up with Freed and Elfman at two, Laxus might swing by. Do you want to join us?" Gray ran a hand through his hair, contemplating the invitation.

"I'll probably swing past," with that said Gray backed out of Ace's room making his way down to his. Sitting for a while longer, Natsu soon made his way to the shower. It was going to be a long day.

...

He hadn't expected them to be at the café earlier than him but they were, Elfman had brought his girlfriend with him and even Laxus was there. They each greeted him when he took his seat, laughter filled the table immediately after.

"So where's baby Ace?" Evergreen asked, her elbow rested on the table as her hand cupped her chin. Elfman had his arm around her waist, her spare hand rested on his leg.  
>"He's with Igneel," Natsu smiled as they continued chatting.<p>

He was enjoying himself, but kept his sharp eyes on the door for Cana. People walked in and out, no one with particular interest. Freed started telling them about the time they went into the mountains for a small family holiday, Natsu remembered because Ace hadn't stopped talking about it the week after he came back. But he never heard this story.

Freed was talking about how Evergreen, Mira and Lisanna were locked outside of the house. Freed, Elfman, Laxus and the kids had gone down to one of the parks, not knowing the girls had gone out for a walk leaving their keys and phones inside the house. Laxus chose that moment to excuse himself, Natsu watched him walk up to a young woman with blonde hair. The last part of him that was actually paying attention to Freed, disappeared the moment his eyes landed on her.

She was absolutely stunning, shapely with long elegant legs, her blonde hair was shiny and looked soft, her eyes where a welcoming warm brown and her plump lips where wide with a smile. She wore a tight red skirt with an off white sleeveless blouse, which hugged her figure perfectly. He hadn't noticed he was staring at her, and was shocked when Laxus went up to the girl and gave her a hug.

"Hey Natsu?" Freed called out to the star stuck man.  
>"I'm sorry what were you saying," he shook his head.<br>"Um… Oh yeah Evergreen needed to go toilet really bad, but had no way of contacting us. So the only way of getting into the house was by jumping the fence, Mira and Lisanna did so first. But as Evergreen went next, she felt something wet down her legs the moment she jump over." Evergreen was blushing a bright red, muttering words under her breath as the four men started laughing.  
>"You guys are arseholes," she coldly said.<br>"You pissed yourself?" Natsu barked laughing harder, "that's hilarious!"

Evergreen just crossed her arms shaking her head.  
>"Its okay babe it only makes me love you more," Elfman said crushing her into him.<p>

Feeling eyes on him Natsu looked up making eye contact with a beautiful blonde woman who looked flustered, especially once their eyes met. He smirked at her, – she was probably one of his many fans –giving her a wink, which caused her to blush slightly and turn away from his gaze. Damn she was cute.

The door to the café opened once more, finally long brown hair moved through. It was as if Cana knew Natsu was sitting there, the moment she turned her head towards him. She gave him a smile that rang foul play, as quickly as it happened Cana was walking up towards the two chatting blondes. Her arms wrapping around the girl, he watching the trio talk for a moment. Natsu finally stood up from his seat, excusing himself from the table. The blonde girl rolled her pretty brown eyes, the same brown eyes met his seconds later.

Natsu noticed how shocked the blonde was, especially after he wrapped an arm over Cana's shoulders. Cana on the other hand was giving him a large grin, which he knew only meant one thing and one thing only.

She was trying to set him up on a date.

"Cana it's good to see your back," he had to give it to her she was sly.  
>"Natsu," she playfully elbowed him in the gut. "How've you been," she tried to look as innocent as possible. Keeping her gaze between Natsu and Lucy.<br>"I've been pretty good, but my day was especially turned upside down today when you called me and asked me to come down here," he was going to get her back for this for sure. Natsu tried not to look to suspicious, his eyes flickering over the blonde every few seconds.  
>"Yeah she has a habit of doing that," Laxus muttered. Natsu let out a chuckle.<br>"Oh really?" it was as if she was oblivious to the whole thing. _**I want to see you Natsu it has almost been a month, I miss you my fucking ass.**_  
>"Well I so happened to bump into my dear friend Lucy here," she sweetly stated. "How rude of me, Lucy this is Natsu Dragneel, Natsu this is Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy snorted at Cana's words. He smiled, it was so weird. It was like she was completely unaware of who he was… like she was she set up to.<p>

Moving his hand towards Lucy, Natsu though he might as well be friendly. She slowly placed her hand in his giving him a solid shake, but Natsu was stuck on how soft and petite they were compared to his.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy," he gave her his best smile.  
>"You too Natsu," her voice was like honey.<p>

He hadn't noticed that Cana was no longer there, but from that day onwards Natsu would always be forever thankful that she introduced him to Lucy. The one woman who'd change his life for the better.

_**/TBC/**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Updates and further info will be on my Bio Page.<strong>_

_**Hope you all enjoy**_

_**xx**_

_**Jeshia**_


	3. Head in the Clouds

In all her life knowing Lucy, Levy knew she wasn't the type to stay out to late. Unless, it was for a party or she was out with friends. No matter what her looks 'apparently' implied Lucy was amazingly bright, she had an answer to practically everything. Even if she didn't depending on the situation, she still knew how to brighten the mood. Levy was incredibly thankful that she had the privilege of growing up with Lucy, someone who much like Levy enjoyed the simple things in life.

Whether it was a quiet night with a new or old novel, or homemade dinner with friends, or snuggling up with a blanket to have a movie marathon, or to catch up with the latest episode from one of their favourite TV series. It was what the four roommates had shared in common, but Lucy like Juvia loved a good party and wouldn't miss a chance to dress up for any occasion. She also loved the occasional drink and dancing. Levy also loved parties, but sometimes couldn't care less about them.

They were tiering, often ended in fights and the next day a majority of the girls from their University were wagging their tongue and bitching about each other. Who was wearing what and what a total slut someone had been the previous night, hooking up with half of the student body. Levy wanted to roll her eyes half the time, what was it their business? Who cares if someone sucked face with one of the sport majors. What was worse was the fact that they'd act so nice to each other's faces, but become mortal enemies the moment one turned away.

The bluenette couldn't excuse herself though because there had been plenty of times when she, Lucy, Erza or Juvia had turned around and said something about what one girls or guys. About what they were wearing, or about what they had done with another person. But the four where never fake, they tried to stay as straight up and as truthful as they could. Which she guessed had pulled off because so many people had stated that was one of their favourite things about the four of them.

Shaking her head the bluenette blinked a few times, it was three in the morning. Since the start of the year Lucy had hardly ever stayed out that late, unless she was at Fairytail which Levy knew she wasn't. Juvia had arrived home from Fairytail not even an hour ago, telling Levy she hadn't seen Lucy all day. Erza had also became slightly worried, the last time the redhead saw there pretty blonde roommate was midday, just before she left for the library.

Both Levy and Erza had been messaging and calling Lucy the moment Erza came home at seven, the fact that her car keys were still hooked on the keys rack, and she wasn't answering her phone made matters worse. She hadn't even left a note stating that she'd be out late.

"You both need to calm down," Juvia said as she walked out of the bathroom dresses in black shorts and a white tank. She had a towel thrown around her shoulders drying her wet blue hair with it, at her words Erza placed her smart phone down on the dining table.

"Your right Juvia," the redhead smiled. "If something was wrong Lucy would have called us," she calmly stated. "Unless she's been kidnapped or had her phone take away from her!" Juvia rolled her eyes, she should have known better. The redhead couldn't help but worry.

"Do you think she's with a guy?" Levy questioned. This caused Erza's eyebrows to raise, Juvia on the other hand smirked.

"The last guy Lucy dated was in high school," Juvia's smirk soon became a wide smile.

"She hasn't really gone out with any guy since then has she?" Erza watched Levy nod her head.

The three became silent at this notion, not noticing their apartment door opening. Their heads immediately snapped in the direction of the lounge room once the door closed, they froze in their positions. Listening as a voice who they knew belonged to Lucy, let out an almost dreamy sigh. They were still frozen when Lucy walked past the dining room opening making her way through the lounge to the hallway where their rooms belonged. The sliding door to the hallway never opened though. Moments after she walked past the arch that lead to the dining room and kitchen, the blonde was walking back standing in the opening staring at her roommates wearily.

"Uh.. Hey," she awkwardly smiled at them.

"I can't believe you," Levy stated. She knew that look, Lucy _was_ with a guy.

"What?!" Lucy shockingly asked, clearly confused as to why Levy was glaring at her, on top of that Juvia was giving her a cheeky smile and Erza, well she didn't look too happy.

"You had us so worried, don't you know how to pick up your phone?" the redhead stood from her seat on the dining table walking over to Lucy. Her voice was stern.

"Cana introduced me to someone," Lucy shrugged her shoulders. She trusted these girls with her life, they knew practically everything about her and she knew everything about them.

"Who?" Levy was the next one to inch closer to Lucy. Clearly interested in Lucy's excuse, Erza herself leaned in missing the blush that came to the blondes face. Lucy's gaze moved over to Juvia who had taken a seat, she wriggled her eyebrows. That smile never leaving her flawless face.

"He…"

"He!" Levy and Erza excitingly shouted, Levy wrapped an arm around one of Lucy's as Erza grabbed her spare. "Who's he?" walking her over to the dining table Juvia pulled out a chair, they helped Lucy into the chair and soon surrounded her.

"He's… he's a footballer, errm he grew up in Magnolia town his whole life, studied at Magnolia High, graduated and does a lot of charity work," Lucy quickly mentioned anything basic she knew about him so far.

"What does he look like?" Levy's eagerness was understandable, the last time Lucy was in a relationship was when they was in high school, that lasted for almost three years and had ended shortly after her eighteenth birthday. Erza had gotten out of her seat taking a jug of homemade pink lemonade out of the fridge, she set out four glassed and poured the pink liquid into them. Lucy bit her bottom lip she knew what that meant, girl time. They wanted her to dish out everything she knew about the poor guy.

"I have to say he is extremely attractive. His well-built, strong arms, and his tall." Lucy tapped her index finger on her chin, thanking Erza once she placed the drink in front of her. "He has deep green eyes that you could look into forever, an amazing smile that just makes you want to smile and the oddest thing salmon hair…" Erza choked on her drink at the mention of Natsu's hair.

"You went out on a date with Natsu Dragneel!?" Erza and Levy shouted together again, Lucy blinked a few times. They seriously had to stop doing that. Both girls looked extremely shocked, Erza holding a hand to her chest, Juvia on the other hand was clearly excited.

"The Natsu Dragneel?" her long wet blue hair cascading over her shoulders as she leaned closer to Lucy. "Do you even know who he is?" Lucy raised both her eyebrows, she had to admit she had heard of his last name a few times in the media but never really paid attention.

"A guy who plays soccer," the gasps that came from her friend's mouths left the blonde sceptical of what her answer should have been.

"He isn't just some guy who plays soccer! He's Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel, his the country's best footballer. The best striker in Magnolia's history behind his father Igneel Dragneel, he's the youngest footballer at the age of twenty to be a part of the national team and compete in FIFA. He scored ten goals over the four weeks, taking Fiore to its first championship since his father retired. He's, he's, he's…." Levy rummaged through everything she had read about the footballer throwing it at her friend, Lucy looked purely shocked unsure of what to say next. "He also happens to be one of Gajeel's closest friends…. What were the two of you doing? It's three in the morning," it was Levy's turn to be confused.

"Did you… you know…" Erza was unsure of what to say, she fiddled with her fingers the colour of her cheeks matched her scarlet hair. "Why are you home this late!?" she finally snapped, Lucy giggled at her wording. She knew what the elder woman was implying but the way she did it only made her smile, that's what she loved that about the redhead. She was so traditional when it came to relationships.

"Judging from the smile I'm guessing he fucked your brains out," Juvia's suggestive language left Erza blushing bright. "What was it like? His must have been amazing for…"

"We did not have sex," Lucy shouted. "We had dinner, went for a walk down the beach and had ice cream. We lost track of time I guess," she was still shocked from finding out that the guy she spent the night with was the Salamander. But it was the truth both her and Natsu had lost track of time, they were so engrossed with each other they hardly even looked at their phones.

"You spent over twelve hours with an international football star and didn't have sex with him," Juvia's tone suggested she didn't believe her blonde friend.

"I didn't even know he was famous," there was a moment of silence. Lucy ran a hand through her hair unsure of what to say, or how she should feel about her recent discovery. He did tell her he was a footballer and soccer was something he loved, it really didn't matter whether he was famous because of it or if it was a hobby. She didn't ask, all that matter was that she made a friend, someone who didn't make crude comments about her body, someone whose gaze didn't linger at her breast or ass. He actually kept eye contact and was interested in what she was saying.

In that moment Lucy realised that it didn't matter that he was famous, it didn't matter that he didn't disclose that with her because he could have believed she already knew or Cana told her. Picking up the glass Lucy finished the pink lemonade, standing out of her seat she made her way to her room.

"I'm going to bed," she mumbled.

Erza followed the girls moving figure until she disappeared unsure about what to say, the petite bluenette was the first to speak. "Do you think she knows about Ace?"

Erza opened her mouth to say something but clamped it shut, her tongue darting out to lick her lips.  
>"She didn't mention it," the redhead managed. "But it doesn't really matter, does it?" with those words said Juvia excused herself, saying that she had a long weekend ahead of her.<p>

The fact was they all had a long week installed for them.

* * *

><p>Levy had woken up to the beeping of the washing machine signalling that the load of clothes had been washed, rubbing her eyes she turned to look at the time. It was eleven twenty, Monday morning.<p>

Yawning, the bluenette relaxed running a hand through her mop of hair.

_**Monday **_

Something in her head rang as she shot up, it was eleven twenty on a Monday morning. _**Shit**_, tossing the covers off of her body Levy ran out of her room to the bathroom, she had to be at work in the next forty minutes. Turning on the shower Levy tied her hair into a bun while waiting for the water to heat, she stripped out of her clothes, grabbing her toothbrush a moment later. When she hopped into the shower everything was almost a blur, as she quickly brushed her teeth and washed her body.

Once out of the shower Levy let out a groan, she had forgotten her robe and towel in her room. Poking her head out of the bathroom door, she was relieved to find no one there. So she took her chances one arm around her chest the other on her groin, she ran down to her room slipping in quietly.

When she was dried off, she slipped on her underwear. Thankful that she had laid out her clothes – which consisted of a black knee length pencil and a white sleeveless blouse – the night before. Scampering around her room for her shoes, Levy caught herself in the mirror and almost shouted in horror. Her hair was an absolute mess. Glancing at the clock in her room fifteen minutes had passed since she woke up, she had time.

Taking a seat on her vanity, the brown eyed girl moisturised her face applying some powder and rouge, running mascara through long lashes giving them some thickness. Brushing her hands through her hair, she grabbed one of the many hair ties on her vanity tying her hair in a high bun. _**At least it looks a bit better**_, she bitterly thought. Scooping her shoes into her arms Levy grabbed her reading glasses and bag, walking out of her room. When she had walked past the kitchen she was surprised to find Lucy and Juvia having breakfast.

"Hey are you running late?" Juvia asked, taking a mouth full of oats soon after.

"Yes I am," Levy managed to answer. "Do any of you need the car today?" she looked at the key rack realising Erza had already taken one of the cars.

"I don't everything is in walking distance for me," Lucy stated.

"Same here," Juvia chipped in.

The petite girl was thankful, opening the door she locked it behind her heading for the stairs.

Metalicana, her boss was one man many people didn't try to upset. Although he was fair and had a soft spot for the girl, it didn't change the fact that he was cruel, selfish and that he hated tardiness. But her boss slipped her mind as she hoped _he_ wouldn't be there when she arrived. But luck wasn't on her side.

She literally drove into the one thing that always put her boss in a foul mood, and the last person she had wanted to see, the one thing that usually made her anxious, he was arguing with his eldest son. Yet again.

"I seriously thought you would have sorted yourself out by now, yet you always keep disappointing me Gajeel." Levy winced at the sound of a wrench loudly slammed against the wall, the same wrench Metalicana had thrown at the wall in frustration, as he stormed after his son. "You make something out of yourself then you toss it all away, just like four years ago," He roared sharply.

"Fuck you," the young studded man shouted in the direction of his father. He had made his way out of the factory with Metalicana right behind him, they had yet to spot Levy as she parked her car unsure of whether she should stay in her car, or get out.

"Say that again you piece of shit," his piercing black eyes narrowing.

"Fuck. You," Levy bit her bottom lip opening the car door bopping out.

"You think you're so smart just because you've made a pretty good living? Well guess what Gajeel, if you don't get your head out of your arse and out of that bitches arse you gonna end up losing everything," his words made Levy flinch. They were always so harsh to one another, sighing she made her way to the factory trying not to be noticed.

"Like you can talk old man! Why do you always have to bring her up it has nothing to do with her," Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest. His gaze leaving his father's over to the small woman who was trying to get inside the factory.

"This has everything to do with her! She's the reason you're in this fucking mess," Metalicana growled. "You think I like seeing my sons or his poor excuse of a partner, plastered over some magazine with 'Gajeel Redfox at it again.' Followed by drugs, alcohol and rehab? Are you even listening to me?" black eyes followed his son's gaze to his pretty blue haired worker. "Levy," his rough voice called out to her.

Yelping she turned around to face her boss and his son, she stood frozen in her spot.  
>"Your late," her head hung low unsure of who to look at or what to say. She could feel Gajeel's eyes devouring her, swallowing the lump in her throat she spoke.<p>

"Mr. Redfox, I'm so sorry it won't happen again," she raised her head holding it high. She didn't expect her boss to smile at her, neither did Gajeel because he looked as equally shocked but quickly hid it.

"It's your first time, don't let it happen again," he gave her a nod.

"Of course Mr. Redfox," she politely replied back. "Now if you'll excuse me," she hitched her bag back onto her shoulder ignoring Gajeel's stare making her way into her office upstairs.

"You can't see it then I'll show you myself, you used to have possibly the best woman in your life and you fucked it up remember," she heard her boss say to his son.

"Dad don't," Gajeel's voice cracked in what Levy hadn't heard in a long time. Pain.

"Polite, caring, smart, doesn't take drugs, has a good public image, respects and keeps care of herself." At his words Levy made her way upstairs at a speed that would have been unnatural, her heart was beating fast at the thought of what Gajeel would have said to his father.

Ignoring that thought Levy opened her office door, placing her bag on the desk and taking a seat on her leather computer chair. Turning on the computer Levy picked up the pile of papers that had been placed on her desk earlier, shuffling through them as the computer turned on.

Sliding her glasses on Levy started typing onto the computer but her thoughts were running wild, making it impossibly hard for the young girl to think. She cried out in frustration why today out of all days, had there been an incredible amount of invoices for her to go though. Why out of all days had he been here, he was supposed to be training. But the thought that worried her the most about the studded man was, he had purposely come to the factory before she started work. He was avoiding her.

"Why," Levy placed her face in her hands. He remembered.

Her body shook as she started crying, how was she supposed to deal with this. Her distress was soon filled with pure rage, he was avoiding her but the moment she saw her, he was practically undressing her with those damn red eyes of his. This was why she hated alcohol, it only made people disoriented, and causing the exact mistake she had made in the dark with _him_.

Shaking her head Levy wasn't going to let that distract her right now, she had a job to do and she was going to get it done. She pushed back the thoughts of his rough hands running over her body, grasping places no one, but he had ever touched before. The passionate kisses and the heat of his touch erased for the moment, because she knew that night had been a mistake. No matter how many time her heart told her it wasn't.

* * *

><p>Time passed by quickly, she had only one invoice left when there was a sound of two light rasp on her door, caused Levy to jump out of her thoughts.<p>

"Come in," she stated clear. She was happy to see it was her boss and no one else.

"Sorry about that," he closed the door behind him. He was referring to the incident that had happened over two hours ago, Levy shifted in her seat sliding her glasses to her head, her mouth hung open but nothing came out. "Gajeel has always been difficult to deal with but he has a decent head on his head," Metalicana swiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "But you would obviously know that," he awkwardly stated. "Recently I don't even know what's going on in that head of his," Levy had learnt after working over two years with Metalicana, and having known him for over six years she could understand why he trusted her.

When she started working for him he had let out a few thing about his personal life and family, Levy didn't mind because she had always liked helping people out. The Redfox family especially needed it.

"I…" she had known what had been happening recently in the family, her boss told her everything he knew and Gajeel had spoken to her about the current problem in his life. The twenty-four year old had even came past the apartment completely wasted more than once, which at first was a shock to Levy. "You've all been through a lot in the past three months," she spoke softly, her hand moved to her ear picking up the pen that sat there, she began fiddling with it.

"He talks to you, right?" Levy sunk into her chair. "You both seem to be getting along again, he must have told you a few things here and there," Metalicana pushed himself off the door and made his way over to the couch.

"What do you mean?" her grip on the pen tightened.

"Has he said anything about leaving her?" Levy gave her boss a small smile, he looked tired, worried and annoyed. It made him look older than what he really was. She could understand why, at the age of forty-eight Metalicana had raised four children, the eldest one Gajeel had been a handful. Having a son that was involved with Phantom Lord, one of the many gangs that used to terrorise Magnolia Town would have been difficult. Gajeel was finally clean and off the streets, with a stable future. For a bit everything went smoothly, so when Metalicana's wife suddenly fell ill and passed away matters soon spiralled downwards.

"The last time I spoke to Gajeel was almost a month ago," Levy spoke softly. Her eyes down cast avoiding the confused stare her boss gave her, she was not going to explain _that_ to him.

"I thought the two of you were close again," her mouth hung open unsure of what to say. The man leaned in closer which made Levy only sink back into her chair, her grip on the pen tightened.

"People tend to see things differently," she smoothly breathed out. She didn't expect him to give her that look, which told her he knew she was hiding something. It told her that he knew something had yet again, transpired between his perfect worker and his all so threating son.

Standing up he gave the bluenette a shot nod, giving her a brief glance over his shoulders before he opened the door and walked out. The air around her had become easier for her to breathe, spinning in her chair Levy finished off her last invoice. Wanting to be out of her work place, as quickly as her typing fingers could get her.

* * *

><p>"Juvia seriously can't believe you didn't sleep with him," the bluenette chirped. Lucy sat with her on the bed lounge they had in the living room, the pair had been taking vodka and tequila shots. While sharing a bowl of m&amp;m's and Doritos that laid in front of them.<p>

"You're going to bring that up again? We didn't talk about it for the whole weekend and now you bring it up," she wasn't supposed to giggle. Alcohol had this weird side effect on her friend, which made her talk in third person.

"Natsu Dragneel, have you seen that guys body?" gripping onto Lucy's shoulder Juvia stood up, walking over to the coffee table she picked up a one of her magazines. Flopping herself down she quickly flicked through until she found her designated page. "Look Lucy! Look! This is what you could have been rubbing up against," when the magazine hit her face Lucy jumped. Peeling it off she gave Juvia a side stare, soon focusing her gaze onto the shine piece of paper.

"That's… that's insane," Lucy's eye brows furrowed as she looked at the picture of national team topless. "Who is built like that? Like I knew he was well built but his like perfect in every way," her eyes where wide mouth hung open.

"Now you wish you tapped that," Juvia said amusingly.

"Juvia!" Lucy shoved her pretty friend, laughing loudly Juvia fell backwards mumbling a few words that made the busty blonde blush. It only made Juvia laugh harder, Lucy soon found herself joining in.

The pair toppled over each other, not caring about the snacks or booze that was spilling over the floor. They continued on even when they saw Levy walk through the door, throwing her bag and keys on the floor with frustration.

"Levy! Levy! You have to see these footballers," Lucy called out. "Even Gajeel's in this, how is it possible for the national team of Fiore to look this good?" both girls fawned over the magazine as Levy stared at them deadpan.

"Can you not," she seethed the pair blinked a few times. They were unsure if she was glaring daggers at them, or the picture of the guy she had been in love with for years.

"Hey Levy are you okay?" both girls chimed in sync. Her hands where fisted when she stalked up to them, gripping the magazine which such ferocity it made them both flinch back.

"Ugh. Stupid excuse of a man," she tore into the mag ripping off the picture of the team's goalie. "Thinks he can just toy with me and then never talk to me again," she threw the now tattered magazine across the lounge into the dining area. "And he wonders why I broke up with him," her face was red with rage.

"Juvia's scared," both girls were holding onto each other. "Levy ruined Juvia's magazine and Gray's pretty face," she sighed letting go of Lucy to pick up the ripped picture of the football team.

Lucy pressed her lips together tightly, placing her hands in front of her she stood up walking up to her friend. Lucy softly placed a hand on the bluenette's shoulder, pulling her into her arms. Levy let out a small cry hiding her face in Lucy's shoulder, Juvia immediately joined them. They stood embracing each other for what felt like hours, each confirming with that they wouldn't leave her until she stopped crying.

Levy poured out everything she could, her eyes glassy and face red when she pulled away. Furiously she wiped her tear stained face, giving her roommates the best smile she could muster.

"Thanks," she hugged them both one more time before excusing herself. Stating she needed to have a shower.

* * *

><p>Lucy hadn't checked her phone until she made her way to bed she had a few missed calls which were too late to check up on but out of the message she had received only one perked her interest.<p>

_It was nice getting to know you, hope I'll see you soon._

The blonde girl blinked a few, it was Natsu. She tried to supress the wide smile that graced her face, maybe if fate wanted it to happen she would see him soon.

**_/TBC/_**


	4. Welcome to Crime Sorciere

"Welcome to Crime Sorciere Miss Scarlett," the woman who had greeted her at the front of the building had a squeaky voice. Erza could care less about that though, she was too focused prepping herself for what was going to unfold before her very eyes in the next few minutes. How she found herself standing in front of the Crime Sorciere building? Well through hard work and dedication. It was hard to believe she would be doing her placement here, out of all the places in the world. The building was situated right in the heart of the city, it was incredibly modern and screamed high class. Letting out a sigh, the redhead held her head high as she followed the woman through the second set of glass doors.

_**Chin up Scarlett, life isn't a slice of strawberry cake. Although I wouldn't mind a slice right now…**_

She haltingly shook her head, continuing to follow the woman up to the elevators. In the moment she evaluated the woman who was sent to show her around. Her dark blonde hair was chopped short, almost boyish but it suited her. That everlasting smile never left her lips as she greeted people, Erza noticed how her eyes scuffled through the many men and women, who walked around with their head held high in their business suits. Some with coffees, some with stacks of paper others with suit cases. She'd often wink at the men as they passed by. Somehow Erza felt oddly uncomfortable, it was as if her gut was trying to tell her something.

Out of the fifty floors Erza noticed they had passed the tenth floor, where she was told she'd do most of her placement. Instead the elevator continued up. It was then when the blonde decided to speak up, flicking her bangs out of her eyes. "I know you we're told your placement was with Yajima Law Firm, but apparently you're a shining star Miss Scarlett…." Erza eyed the numbers of the elevator as they passed the forty-fifth floor.

"If you'll follow me Miss Scarlett," her squeaky voice continued once the doors opened with a soft bing to the fiftieth floor. Erza thought the ground floor was absolutely marvellous but it was nothing compared to the fiftieth, the contemporary feeling of the level was something she had never seen. The red head felt embarrassed, her mouth had probably been hanging open for a good five minutes as she took in the design.

"Hey Hana," the receptionist called from her desk.

"Jenny dear, how've you been," Hana called out to the lighter blonde haired woman. Jenny's eyes followed Erza's form before quickly giving Hana a knowing smile that practically said 'new bait, Huh?'

Following Hana further down the corridors and many high class offices they finally stopped at another section. Sitting behind a desk was another receptionist, leaning back into her luxury leather computer chair. She had long white hair had been swept over her left shoulder, Erza couldn't tell if the blue tint was natural but overall it suited her. She had sharp indigo eyes, they boringly stared at the computer screen. She held a pen in between her perfectly manicured hands, tapping it on her full lips. Hana coughed once, twice and then finally a third time before she looked up from the screen. At the sight of Erza and Hana, a perfectly plucked eyebrows rose.

"Angel this is Erza Scarlett," Hana patted her pen on the folders she had been carrying.

"Oh yes, the girl that was transferred here for placement," Her eyes moved back to the computer.

"Yes," Hana answered quickly as Angel's gaze moved toward her again. She was glaring.

"What are you still doing here? Don't you have work to do? Don't just stand there," Angel snapped. Hana quickly offered her an apology and excused herself, Angel rolled her eyes. When Hana had left Angel stood up from her seat, walking over to Erza she placed her hand in front of herself.

"Welcome to Crime Sorciere Miss Scarlett," Erza shook her hand. "If you follow me I'll get you settled in, I'd also like to apologize on the behalf of Miss Milkovich. There was a small transfer with our firm and Yajima's, after Miss Milkovich saw your work. Let me just say she was more than impressed." Trying to supress the smug smirk that tugged on her lips, Erza followed Angel through the arch near her desk. The Arch led her to four offices, three of them where twice the size of her room. At the end of the hall was the fourth office.

"This will be your office for the rest of the year," she opened the door to the smaller one of the four being half there size. "Who knows if you do well it will probably be yours permanently," Angel smirked as Erza stared at the office in awe.

"If you remember a week ago we asked you to come past so we could prepare your electronic key and pass," Angel held up a plastic square. It was attached to a simple black band, in the plastic square was a picture of Erza along with her details. Behind the plastic was a black card, Angel handed them over to Erza, explaining how to use the black key to open the door to her office and conference rooms. "Just get comfortable for now, the boss will be here soon to check that you've settled in."

With that Angel excused herself and left Erza alone in her office, it was fully furnished with a leather sofa, a coffee table, filing cabinets, a large mahogany desk and a leather computer chair. The windows where large and looked out into the city giving her a beautiful view of Magnolia Town, letting out a sigh of relief Erza finally smiled.

It was time to do some work.

* * *

><p>"Yeah Laxus told me about that tonight," Lucy slung her bag over her shoulder, throwing a smiled at the man who kept the door open for her as she exited her workplace. "It's for some school fund his teammate started, yeah it's a shades and red theme," the moment her shift was finished Juvia had called her. Turning her head to the side to check any oncoming cars, the blonde crossed the road. Casually strolling down Magnolia Town Square, as she made her way down to her apartment building. "It's all Levy's been talking about actually, some type of screw you Gajeel mission protocol. Yeah I'm heading home now, just finished my shift," she hummed eyes scanning over the city. It was a warm spring afternoon, she was happy her week had gone by with little incident.<p>

"Okay I'll see you soon then," once Juvia hung up Lucy placed her phone in her bag. The bluenette had been at a photo shoot since midday, from what Lucy could hear she sounded tired. Lucy's heart went out to her, Juvia was a hard worker. She was in her third year of university, working part time at Fairy Tail while also juggling an upcoming career as a model. Lucy really couldn't picture herself in Juvia position, that girl like all her roommates was a fighter.

As she walked out of the elevator doors on the level to her apartment Lucy stopped halfway, scrunching her nose she recognised the loud and muffled music playing in the direction of her door. Fall Out Boy. Letting out a strained laugh, Lucy quickened her pace. Jamming her keys into the door she quietly opened it, slithering her way into the foyer of their apartment. The blonde dropped her bag down on the on the floor, her keys on the key rack. Her lips thinned as she noticed the different dresses loitering the lounge room floor, as Thanks for the Memories played from the hard drive plugged into the TV.

"One night and one more time thanks for the memories, even though they weren't for great he taste like you only sweeter" dramatically Levy sung as walked out of the master bathroom into the lounge with a towel wrapped around her.

"Levy, hun," Lucy followed her. Turning around to face Lucy, she gave her a large grin.

"Singing out loud to Fall Out Boy gives me strength," she lazily stated.

"I think every woman draws strength from Fall Out Boy Lev," Lucy laughed. "Excited for Fairytail tonight?" Levy raised an eyebrow.

"Hell Yeah" she fist pumped.

Stifling another laugh Lucy shook her head making her way into the kitchen, to snack on something as Levy continued to her room.

* * *

><p>Erza wasn't sure if she was surprised at the sight of him, she knew he was the CEO of the company but she didn't think she'd be working under him specifically. Yet there he stood in his full glory, his dark blue hair slicked back, deep brown eyes as piercing as ever. She noticed that he had aged well from the last time she saw him. The three piece grey suit he was wearing, seemed it was tailored for him and him alone. And that tattoo across the right side of his face…. she remember when she told him that he'd regret it, yet now it only seemed to enhance his features. Her eyes narrowed as he smugly looked over her figure, appreciating the fact that she too had grown.<p>

"Miss Scarlett," he slickly spoke. "Welcome to Crime Sorciere," he moved from the entrance of the door to where she sat behind her desk.

"Mr Fernandes, it's a pleasure to see you again after all these years," she politely said standing up offering him her hand. He firmly took it and moved it towards his lips, placing a light kiss that only caused her to blush slightly.

"I understand Angel ran you through everything and that you've settled in quite well? Yes," she nodded her head. "I hope you'll enjoy your time with us," his tongue quickly darted out to lick his lips.

"I didn't know I was going to be your assistant," she bluntly stated.

"Ultear specifically choose you for the position, in a way it'll help you exceed Erza," he took a step closer. "You have a deep sense of justice and dedication for the people of this world, by working in my firm, you'll be able to do that in no time," he confirmed with her. Erza realised her hand was still within his, and that he was too close to comfort.

"Well if that's everything I'll be on my way," He murmured pulling away from her. By the time he was halfway to the door she finally spoke.

"Thank-you Jellal, for everything," he gave her a small smile as he made his way out the door. When the door had closed behind him Erza sank into her chair, inhaling deeply.

* * *

><p>Fairytail had been exceptionally busy all day. Juvia had entered the pub just a few minutes before her shift started, only to find it packed to the brim. It didn't slow done in the slightest since she made her way behind the bar, one order after another. But that had made the time pass by quicker, each hour that passed the closer it was to when her shifted ended. This only excited the bluenette.<p>

Tonight Fairytail was hosting a party for the national football team of Fiore, in the member's only level of the complex. She had almost screamed in joy when Grey Fullbuster, who had recently made the team and her co-worker told her he was happy she'd be there. But when he asked her to be his plus one, she swore her heart nearly shot out of her chest. She had since been ecstatic, the blue haired beauty felt like she had been exceptionally blessed.

"Juvia if you'd like, you can head home now." Her manager Makarov Dreyer called out to her, Juvia looked up from where she was wiping the bar top. Her eyes flashed to the clock on the wall before smiling brightly, he was letting her off two hours early. "Since we have that party tonight I guess you can finish early since you have to get ready yourself," he continued. Stepping out from behind the bar, Juvia quickly thanked her manager, waving good bye to her co-workers making her way to the elevator. When the doors opened she entered with a skip in her step, pressing the button for the ground floor.

Makarov Dreyer, the owner and exceptionally gracious manager of Fairytail was something. He was kind to all his employees making them feel welcomed and like a family. Juvia was surprised to find the former prime minister of Fiore, and the since retired mayor of Magnolia Town enjoying his so called retirement running the infamous lounge. The man had built an empire in his eighty-eight years of living, he had made himself a fortune that would last for his great-granddaughter Rina, and her great-great grandchildren. Being an incredibly smart man, Juvia could see how he was able to get so far in life.

As for Grey Fullbuster, well he was a completely different story. From her first day at work she found it extremely odd, that the son of Field Marshal Silver 'Absolute Zero' Fullbuster was working at Fairytail. Grey himself being the centre midfield on the Magnolia state team, and a former student at the military academy. He usually only worked once or twice a week, stating he was helping Makarov out. But Juvia noticed as the two years passed, that working at Fairytail for him was more of a break and sense of freedom. She knew from the moment she met him there was something special about him, but she didn't expect to fall in love with him as hard as she did.

By the time the bluenette had arrived home she was greeted by her roommates, who were all dressed up rather formally, beauty radiating from each of them. Lucy's dress immediately caught Juvia's attention, it was the snug sleeveless black dress Juvia brought home for her not long ago. Reaching her mid-thigh, it fit her perfectly. Ruffling around her shoulders, the square cut out in the front and back of the dress showed a generous amount of the blonde's creamy back and bust. The pair of strappy ivory heels she wore, made the dress stand out. Her long blonde hair was loosely braided back. To say her blonde friend was stunning in that dress, was probably an understatement.

"How was your day?" Erza asked, she wore a burgundy tight fitting knee length dress, with black stilettos. The dresses thick straps sat off her shoulders, her long red hair tied into a messy bun, with lightly applied makeup.

"Awfully busy, but fun," Juvia cheered.

"Well then I think you need to get ready, if where going to make it to dinner." Levy spoke, her hands pressing down her figure fitting black lacy yoke dress she wore, her hair also tied up.

"Oh yeah," Juvia shook her head slightly. Dumping her bag on the floor Juvia made her way to the shower.

* * *

><p>Juvia leaned closer to the mirror, studying her handiwork. She had styled her hair in a bohemian bun the thick braids standing out nicely. The neutral colours of her makeup made her coal racer dress stand out rather nicely. The dress had a flattering effect, the moment she stepped out with it on each of her roommates noted that. It hugged her curves perfectly and the sheer back yoke showed just enough skin, over all it perfectly suited her.<p>

'_Let me guess, you were allowed to keep it after you did a shoot with it?'_ Lucy had usually said that every time Juvia tried on something new, the fact that Juvia was a model had plenty of perks for each of them. But this time the blonde said nothing.

"How do I look," at her words the trio smiled.

"Absolutely stunning," a deep voice stated. Juvia immediately noticed that the voice didn't belong to either of her roommates but to the man she had been crushing on for the past two year.

"Gray?" she asked unsure if it was really him who stood in front of her.

He startlingly eye met hers, shocked at the words that had come out of his mouth. Having seen Juvia done up plenty of times, with her face glossed over Sorcerer, Men's Health, Sports Illustrated, Cosmo and so many other popular magazines. Sometimes in some real fancy dresses, others in casual clothing, sportswear or scantily clad. But something was different, he _knew_ she was exceptionally beautiful but with her standing right in front of him with that small smile on her lips she seemed more exotic.

"I mean you look pretty good," grunting he looked away quickly, hoping the warmth on his checks wasn't obvious.

"Thank-you," she took a few steps closer to him ignoring the curious stares she was receiving from her roommates. "And you look as handsome as ever," he smirked slightly at her words.

"Are you ready?" he asked hands in his pocket, she fervently nodding her head. Offering her his arm, Gray nonchalantly looking over at her friends before averting his gaze back to his date, as she wrapped both of her hands around his arm.

"I'll see you guys there okay," Juvia mumbled as the pair made their way to the elevator.

As Erza closed the door she smiled brightly, Lucy herself had amusingly placed her hand over lips exchanging a knowing look with Levy. That wasn't the first time they had seen Gray in the flesh, but taking Juvia as his date. That was something they didn't quite expect.

* * *

><p>Vermillion casino and entertainment complex was unlike any other in all of Fiore, the complex consisted of three hotels. Each connected to an overly large casino, with different floors of entertainment, restaurants, conference rooms, shops, bars and clubs. But none compared to Fairytail, the bar and lounge consisting of three floors within the Tenrou Towers.<p>

Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter and Fairy Sphere. Lucy often commented that the naming for each floor was odd, which everyone except Erza agreed was true. Juvia herself worked at the Pub in Fairy Law. The second floor – Fairy Glitter – was a club and lounge area. She only ever worked at the actual lounge when directly asked by Makarov, or when she was covering a shift for a co-worker. But the top floor was on a completely different level. Fairy Sphere was only for the gold card members of Fairytail, which the bluenette and her roommates all where. They occasionally spent their Friday or Saturday nights there, that was when it wasn't being frequently hired out for different parties and celebrations. Fairy Sphere was known for the countless parties hosted there, so to say she was looking forward to the party was an understatement.

The moment the three women entered the towers at the lobby, they were surprised to see a numerous of men and women with cameras, journalists and news reporters surrounding the lobby. This left each of them utterly confused.

"Laxus said there were celebrities here tonight," Lucy shrugged it off as they casually headed towards the elevator that led to Fairytail. When the doors opened to the foyer of Fairy Sphere, Lucy noticed the red carpet from the elevator doors to the entrance. In front of the entrance was a young man who stood behind a podium with a thick book spread across it. Kindly he asked for each of their names, his fingers running down the page ticking their names off as he found them one by one. Smiling brightly at them he politely stated for them to have a good night. Nodding at the bouncer to grant them access.

To say Lucy was in awe right when the doors opened was an understatement, in the past four years since she moved to Magnolia town she had become a regular at the pub and lounge within Fairytail. She had also spent numerous nights within Fairy Sphere, but it had never been this done up. Tables surrounded the floor covered in a shining ivory cloth, the lights where dim leaving an almost romantic feeling to it, but overall it was the amount of people that occupied the area.

"Excuse me ladies," a young lady who neither of them had ever seen working at Fairytail came up to them. She was dressed in a white dress shirt, black skirt with stockings and had a red bow tie on, her hair neatly tied up. "Table?"

"Laxus," Erza responded curtly.

The woman nodded moving quickly on her heels, directing them to their seats. This was awfully fancy for a 'simple party', but who knew what a simple party was in Laxus' eyes. Scanning the room Lucy soon found Cana. The brunette was making her way towards them, at the sight of her Lucy let out a gasp. She was dressed in a beautiful strapless grey gown that flowed to the floor, her legs were visible through the sheer material.

"Wow Lucy you look gorgeous," Cana brought the blonde into her arms.

"Me? Take a look at yourself," Lucy laughed.

"Erza, Levy looking hot," she winked at them wrapping her arms around their shoulders. As Cana continued talking Lucy found the room twice as full as it once was, hundreds of people chatted to each other as waiters walked around the reception with platters of finger foods in their hands. A couple of photographers walked around taking pictures, the bar already busy.

The night was beginning to remind her of the parties her father used to hold back at the Heartfilia estate, or at one of his many hotels and resorts. To say she hadn't missed them would have probably been a lie, Lucy liked dressing up and socialising. But this wasn't a regular party she soon realised, judging from the way the stage was set up and by the number of different celebrities, socialites and models.

"Welcome family and friends," a gruff voice echoed though the room. People began moving to their seats, the sound of laughter and lively conversations that once filled the room disappeared within seconds as everyone was seated. Lucy looked up towards the stage where an older man stood, he was dressed completely in black. Which made his dark red hair which almost seemed pink stand out, Lucy wasn't sure what it was but he almost seemed familiar. "As you all know we are here to celebrate the achievement of the National Fiore Football team having made the world cup again," he smiled.

"But before that I would like to congratulate Magnolia's Fairytail for that wonderful win at the national cup less than three weeks ago," the excitement in his voice clear. "Sting, Rouge you both should consider moving from Sabertooth to Fairytail don't you think," the man received laughter as he gestured towards the two men sitting on Grey and Juvia's table. The blonde man rolled his eyes, his arm slung around a beautiful woman with long black hair. As the black haired man on the other hand simply laughed along with the silver haired woman next to him.

"But on a more serious topic," the tone in the elder man's voice changed. "Four years ago with a new and extremely talented team Fiore won the world cup, after almost twenty years of coming second. As your coach guys, I'm proud of you all and I know this year will also be another victory for Fiore," at his words claps erupted the reception.

"So without further ado let's celebrate the hard work and achievement of Fiore's Footballers."

**/TBC/**


End file.
